legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson
The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson is the 25th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player of each team paddled across the moat on a raft. Once across, he would tie the rope (which was connected to the raft) off to a post; the second player would then use that rope and the higher, knotted rope to traverse the moat. Once both players were across, they could hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Five hundred years before Columbus, a fierce Viking explorer and his tiny longship battled a ferocious storm in the Atlantic Ocean. His name was Leif Erikson. Waves tossed the longboat violently, but the crew held on bravely to their oars, rowing wherever their paddles touched the water. Leif knew that his father, Erik the Red, would be worried. They had started out from Iceland weeks ago, but this storm had been pushing them for days, and now Leif had no idea where they were. Just then, lightning lit up the sky, and Leif pointed to the west. "Land! Land!" he yelled. By morning, the storm had played itself out, and they drifted with the current along the white, sandy beaches and forests of tall trees. Leif named it "Forestland". Today, it is known as "America". He and his men left a carved stone marker near their settlement so they could return with other Vikings, but they never did. The Stone Marker eventually came to rest in the Temple. Temple Games Draggin' the Dragon (Climbing Wall) In Leif Erikson's time, viking ships were decorated with large dragons or a fierce animal on their bow. Keeli and Kelly's job was to take down the dragon decorations on their bow. When Kirk said go, one player had to climb up and pull each piece off the dragon. The first person to do so, or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Kelly traversed the wall faster than Keeli; she completed it in 0:47, earning a half Pendant of Life. Building Stone Homes (Peanut Shaft) The vikings built their homes out of stone. Eric and Christopher's job was to build stone homes of their own. Each player was in a quarry with rocks. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a stone, climb out of the quarry, and place the rock on the top of the ledge. Then, they had to repeat the process until 60 seconds is up or one player had their stone home built with all six stones. Christopher managed to get four items to the top of the shaft, while Eric only managed two giving the Red Jaguars a half Pendant of Life. From Iceland to Greenland (Bungee Soap Line) The vikings traveled quite a distance from Iceland to settling Greenland. Those vikings don't have to go nearly that far. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to grab one of the viking settlers, stick it to his helmet, then pull himself toward his partner in the center. There, they will pass the settler from his helmet to his partner, where she will bring the settler to Greenland. They had to then repeat the process until more of one team's settlers are in Greenland before 60 seconds is up. The Red Jaguars won 5-4 sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ Pendants. Temple Run Keeli started in the Room of the Three Gargoyles but failed to push all three tongues. This caused her to go into the Cave of Sighs. She went straight for the Stone marker. However, Keeli met a temple guard in the Bamboo Forest, terrifying her. This was made worse by the room being a total Dead end. Keeli backtrack and climbed the central shaft. Keeli screamed when she met the second temple guard. Chris followed her path directly and time ran out when he was entering the Bamboo Forest. Watch Episode Trivia *This temple layout is essentially the same as the The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci. *This is the only time that a Temple Guard appears in the Bamboo Forest. *In an interview with Keeli Garza in 2013, she stated that Temple Guards are the scariest things in her life and always will be. She also mentioned that she had to start the Temple Run three times due to faulty equipment. *After the Stone Stanley logo is shown, the music stops. *This is the only episode where all four contestants who made it to the temple games say their last names. **The Blue Barracudas in this episode share a last name which is Andersen. *The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows' **Hershey's products (Moat Crossing) **Spider-Man and X-men in Arcade's Revenge for Sega Genesis (Steps of Knowledge) **UFO (Temple Games) Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Layout VI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired